


Peace Offering

by lasairfhiona



Series: Christmas Surprises [2]
Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Opens a package left for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Offering

Mike looked at the small gift that sat wrapped on his desk. He'd checked it for some kind of label or note to say who'd left it for him. But just a tag his name in an elegant scrip adorned it. He'd asked but, neither Kate nor Dave had known where it came from.

Unable to look at it any longer, Mike carefully opened the package setting the wrappings aside along with the bow. He gasped as he opened the box and saw the small painting of Vickie. A folded piece of paper sat on top. Opening it he saw the same elaborate script:

  
_The woman who exasperates us both,  
A peace offering  
HF_   


Mike looked at the painting and saw the woman who'd been his partner and lover. The detail that went into it told him more about the vampire than almost a year of knowing him ever could. They were both in the same boat where she was concerned. She drove them absolutely insane and they both loved her to the point they would do nearly anything for her.

Picking up the phone he dialed Fitzroy's number and when he heard him answer he simply said, Thank you."


End file.
